starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Motor
Los motores, también conocidos como propulsores, eran dispositivos utilizados para impulsar vehículos a través de la tierra, a través de la atmósfera de un planeta o a través del vacío del espacio. Los motores pueden variar en tamaño y forma, con algunos vehículos como las vainas de carreras que consistían en poco más de dos motores y una cabina. Apariciones Como los motores aparecen en casi todos los trabajos de Star Wars, esta lista solo incluye menciones específicas de motores. *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Un Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"High Noon on Jakku" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose}} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imágenes #2, 12 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoría:Tecnología Categoría:Motores